1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and more particularly to packages for LED devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used as optical display indicators in a variety of other industrial and consumer lighting applications. Recently, high-power LEDs have seen increased use in various applications. Typically, high-power LEDs are provided as part of a package or other assembly that includes an LED semiconductor mounted to a substrate. Light emitted from a back side of the LED semiconductor may be lost unless redirected by a device package to reflect back and contribute to the output optical power. Light may also be lost, in part, due to internal reflections occurring at interfaces in the package and absorption by the LED semiconductor.